Inner talks
by Frehior
Summary: Sometimes, they two would meet in Ichigo's inner world. On some occasions, they'd have small talks. On occasions, when Ichigo wasn't there, they'd speak. They'd banter, and they'd fight if it was necessary. It usually came upon one's request. And they'd split up. One would become two. The two sides of the same coin would face each other.


**Zangetsu & Hollow Ichigo.**

 _I don't own the characters involved here._

 ** _Summary:_** On occasions, they two would meet in Ichigo's inner world. On those occasions, they'd fight, they'd banter and they'd speak. They would have talks regarding Ichigo.

* * *

On some occasions, they'd have small talks. On occasions, when Ichigo wasn't there, they'd speak. They'd banter, and they'd fight if it was necessary. It usually came upon one's request. And they'd split up. One would become two. The two sides of the same coin would face each other.

This time, one had left the other. This one time, there was anger and frustration and there had been no word about needing to speak. It had just happened. Dark robes had given form to white. They didn't move, nor did they spoke. They stood there, giving the back to the other, looking ahead as things arranged themselves to be how they were.

"Why is it you wish to speak now?" Boomed the serious tone of the figure covered in black.

"Shut up."

Usually, they both would be on middle ground. There was no reason for them to antagonize each other. After all, they were the same entity. The white figure moved away, and it dragged the big sword across the ground, scratching the material of the building they were standing.

"Oi, Zangetsu…" He stopped, and looked over his shoulder at the figure on the border of the building. The black robes moved along with the air, and his white fingers gripped tightly at the cloth-wrapped tang of the sword. "Why won't you let me consume him, mmh?"

"Because that is not his wish."

He sneered at the words, and his eyes narrowed, his yellow irises focusing on the other. "You and him speak the same crap, you know?" He brought the sword up, and looked at the light it reflected, "Yet you both keep being nothing but a nuisance."

"I understand. However, it's not a Zanpakuto's place to bend their master's wishes to one's will."

A small laugh escaped white lips, and he drove the sword into the concrete before him, making sure it was stuck before he took seat in front of it. "He wishes for power, does he not? I can grant him that, Zangetsu." Supporting his elbow on his knee and his cheek on his palm, he looked at the reflection the sword made. He stared at himself.

"He's afraid he'll lose himself to you."

"Bullshit. You're the one afraid. My power is your power. And our power is the king's power. That's how it is, no matter what angle I look at it." Closing his eyes, he continued, "It's you who keeps me from acting upon my instincts. Ichigo's just a fool who cannot see past what he's got. The idiot's so afraid of me he only relies on you!"

Silence stretched over them. Zangetsu's gaze was glued to the sky. It seemed to go on forever, this inner world of Ichigo… how far could the skyscrapers reach? They kept reaching for the sky. They kept growing, just like Ichigo's power. He looked at the clear sky, devoid of any heavy cloud that could indicate rain. The other him, the one that looked more like a Hollow of Ichigo, sighed heavily.

"It's kind of pitiful, dontcha think? It's when your power seem to waver and fade that I feel like I can lend him mine." His words expressed something, and Zangetsu could only identify it as longing. "I know I'm you, Zangetsu. I know I'm Zangetsu. That's how far I've come to understand things. Ichigo doesn't seem to understand it at all yet."

"He's wary of you." Zangetsu supplied, and the other one laughed at that.

"It's in his best interest to be so. I'd probably consume him if he were not. He's still weak, and still refuses me."

Those were his instincts. He'd take Ichigo, devour him as a whole and take possession of his body. He'd use his own power to make their weak king powerful. But even if he managed to take the position of king, his power could only last for so long. Ichigo would fight him back, aided by the other Zangetsu's power. Both of them would push him back, to this inner world of the king.

He had yet to understand himself. What was he? A hollow? If so, why had he adopted a form that reflected that of Ichigo's? Why did he resembled a Shinigami. Why was it he could carry a Zanpakuto, similar to Ichigo's? The questions were endless, and little by little, he had begun to get enough information to answer some. But even then, his thoughts regarding the matter were still fuzzy. He wouldn't say he had, by some mean, lost his memory. But he could feel it inside him, the answers, waiting to be reached and understood. He never did. The answers always slipped through his fingers, and he could not give an answer to his questions.

"I…" he begins, with uncertainty in his tone. "I'm not the emotional type, Zangetsu. But you know I'd never let Ichigo die. There must be a reason as to why I am how am I, and who I am."

"I wonder what reason is it."

The Hollow sneered at the response, "I'm sure you know, you ass. You can't fool me."

Zangetsu looked over his shoulder, and was met with the twisted grin of the Hollow. He stared hard at Ichigo's instincts. The boisterous laugh of the being made him turn his body slightly.

"Mah, it's not like I care. You know my only priority is take down the king!" And he rose to his feet, forcing the sword out of the concrete. "Or, if I can't do such, making sure he's damn strong, and able to take a stand on his own."

"Why is that?"

"Huh?" He looked in confusion at the dark frame, and scratched his head at the question. It was rare that Zangetsu questioned him. "And how should I know, old man? It's what I feel I have to do," laying his free hand over his chest, he continued, "It's what my instincts tell me to do! And who am I to go against them?" His eyes narrowed, and he let Zangetsu slip through his fingers, until he held the cloth between them. "If my instincts tell me Ichigo is about to kick the bucket, then I shall drag him back to life! It's what I feel I have to do!"

In a few seconds, the big sword was already spinning on the Hollow's side. Zangetsu closed his eyes, sighing. So this was it. He wanted to fight. He lost no time to summon his own sword to his hand, and mimicked the Hollow's actions, if only to amuse him. The loud cackle was the answer he got.

"What's that? Up to play some games?"

He got no answer of the man standing before him. But he didn't care. He had done his share in speaking, now it was the moment for some fighting. The amount of force their swords excerted made his arm tingle a bit, and he could already tell this fight was gonna be satisfying. He couldn't help his laugh. He was beyong thrilled. Zangetsu always put up a good fight, and he could always let himself loose without fear of killing his opponent. Not that it would matter, because Zabgetsu never let the battle escalate tht much. The moment they both felt exhausted, the man would stop the fight, or when one got a wound. It was as if Zangetsu mirrored him in aa sense. They'd always go at the same pace when they fought. Zangetsu never let his guard down, and he'd deliver blows meant to incapacitate or let him an opening.

It was when their swords connected that he could feel his instincts go buck wild. They'd tell him to defeat the other, and to come out as a sure winner. They'd tell him to show how strong he was, what he was capable of and to make the man recognize his power, to allow him to overtake Ichigo's will. His instincts clouded his mind, and he could barely think as the thrill of the battle made him laugh to his heart content— that is, if he possessed a heart at all.

"I might not have all the answers, Zangetsu… but I know, the moment Ichigo allows me to lend him my powers… I'll be ready to kick ass!"

He was pushed back by Zangetsu's Getsuga Tensho, and he thrust his sword down to reduce the distance. Laughing, he quickly took the cloth to launch a long-range attack. Zangetsu stepped away from the attack, and swiftly moved closer to him. He frowned when he realized the other's intention, and cursed as he pulled back the cloth, hoping to force Zangetsu away from him. Zangetsu turned his body, and with a swing of his arm, his attack was quickly deflected. By the time he tried to come with a way to get away, Zangetsu had already begun to form a Getsuga Tensho, and he received it directly, his one time being sent flying through the skyscrapers.

He felt to his knees as he coughed some blood, and looked with half-hodded eyes at the man. Zangetsu stood before him. His skills always top-notch, as expected. He lifted his gaze when the flat side of the blade was pressed to his chin, and he grinned in delight. That's what a fight was, not what Ichigo did.

In a solemn way, the dark-clad man spoke, "You'll have to get pass me to get to him, Zangetsu."

"I've told you, Zangetsu. Do not address me by such name! It confuses the hell outta me." Pressing he back of his hand to his lip, he smiled, "I'm Zangetsu, and so are you. And the blades we hold are Zangetsu." He laughed in amusement, and let his hand drop to move away the Zangetsu of Zangetsu. "It's all a mess, really. How can Ichigo mess himself this much?"

He stood, and once again regained his posture. "But who cares who I've to defeat? In the end, I wouldn't be surprised if you willingly gave him to me. You've made him strong. But you know I can make him far stronger."

"It's up to Ichigo to decide that."

"Ha! You speak as if you followed his every word. You and I both know that hasn't been the case on many occasions. But fret not, I'll keep saving his ass as many times as necessary." Sighing, he relaxed his stance, and took seat over the debris he had caused when he crashed against the skyscraper. "I'd be nice if you did so once in a while. But whatever. I'm glad to be let loose once in a while."

In a flash, Zangetsu's sword left his grip, and he went to take seat with the Hollow. He did not fear an attack, for the more aggressive soul in here had apparently been sated with the brief fight. "For that I cannot thank you enough, Zangetsu."

"Tch, I told you to stop with that name." He let his head fall back, and cracked his neck, humming as he did so. "But I get the game. I'll play nice until the time comes. I'll lend you both my help."

Zangetsu closed his eyes, as the Hollow counterpart began to dissipate, slowly coming back to him. "Thank you."

Zangetsu knew. Knew sooner or later he would no longer be apt to help in Ichigo's growth. He knew that eventually, Ichigo would need more to keep going, that he'd be in need of Zangetsu, the Zangetsu that resembled a Hollow version of Ichigo. But until that time came, he'd keep helping the Shinigami. He'd keep lending him his own power, as well as a share of the other half.

Zangetsu knew, one day he'd have to let the Hollow participate in the battle, let him make Ichigo's power grow. When that day came, he'd be more than glad to let the Hollow, to let Zangetsu, become Ichigo's source of power. To be the one to represent Ichigo's power. When that time came, he would be happy to be able to form part of that Zangetsu, and help him help Ichigo.

* * *

 **.**

I haven't gone that far into the manga to fully understand these two's relationship. I know just about enough, but I don't feel that's all I need. I wish the anime had touched more into these two's relationship.

Anyway, just an interaction between them, regarding Zangetsu and Ichigo's actions to keep the Hollow at bay, and a bit of how he might feel about it.


End file.
